Dr. Miller has collected a large series of families with idiopathic scoliosis. An application for access to genotyping has been made to the NIH/JHU Center for Inherited Disease Research. Preliminary statistical genetic analysis are underway in an effort to determine whether genetic components are responsible, at least in part, for the variation in lateral curvature of the spine and/or in the expression of clinically significant scoliosis. Data is available on approximately 1200individuals in 200 families. Genotyping has been approved by theCenter for Inherited Disease Research. - scoliosis, genetic linkage analysis, quantitative trait, genomic screen, - Human Subjects